Shattered
by Newola Wolfie
Summary: Noel Wolf has a dark secret. This causes Pitch to want her on his side. But the Man in the Moon is able to warn the Guardians before he gets to her. Dark times are ahead for the Guardians and Noel but their it is always Darkness before light can can come. Note-Jack and Noel are NOT paired. Nobody will be paired during story unless alot of people want someone together.


**Authors note-**

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the charters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Manny, what is going on?" North asked The other Guardians had been summoned to the Pole when North began getting strange singles from MiM. They were all starring confused at him now as they waited for an answer.

They were all surprised when Manny talked to all of them instead of just North.

"You need to protect the sprit of animals and plants," He said.

"Animals and plants? Who are they and why?" North asked.

"She lives at The Ouachita National Forest," He said instead of answering North's questions.

"Yes, but who is she?" North asked again.

Silence.

North sighed "I guess we go to forest,"

Bunny began to protest but Tooth threw him a sharp look making him go silent.

"Do we even know where this forest is mate?" Bunny asked looking at the tall Russian.

"Ha! The globes can take us anywhere!" North replied, laughing at the thought of him not knowing where it was. Though technically he didn't. His globes did.

"Now we go to sleigh," North said looking at Bunny and Tooth for any objections.

They stayed silent.

They looked at Sandman and Jack.

They were sleeping.

Jack was leaning on his staff, the wind holding it up, while Sandy had Z's floating above his head and floating next to Jack.

"Sandy! Jack!" North bellowed.

They both woke with a start, looking at them in confusion.

"We are going to sleigh," North explained.

They nodded and they all walked to sleigh.

Bunny was hesitant but got in when he heard Jacks quiet laughter. They were soon of. Going through the tunnels then flying through the air for a few minutes.

North threw the globe shouting 'The Ouachita National Forest.' a portal opened up and they flew into it.

They landed in the middle of a forest and gaped at the sight before them. The Forest contained extensive woodlands of stunted Northern Red Oak, White Oak, Post Oak, and Blackjack Oak at elevations over at least 2,500 feet from what they could see. One by one they each got out of the sleigh and began to walk forward.

The forest was strangely quiet.

Snap!

Suddenly the ground was ripped away from them as they were held d in the air by their ankles.

They screamed, save for Sandy who was making millions of pictures above his head.

A small figure in a brown cloak fell from the tree they were looking at. She landed in a crouch before standing. A good was over her eyes and showing the rest of her face.

"Who are you?" They asked in a quiet but firm female voice.

They hadn't had time to even think before she exclaimed 'Oh my god!' and they fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She said rushing to help Tooth up "I didn't recognize you!"

Her hood had fallen down to reveal a young girls face.

She had sandy-brown hair in a loose braid. Her eyes were a bright amber with specks of green in them. Freckles dotted her face and arms. Her clothes consisted of brown ripped pants, leaf shoes, a green sweater, and of course the brown cloak. Only know they could see the little designs on it.

"Its alright," Tooth assured her dusting herself off.

"What brings you here?" She asks nervously.

"Do you know us?" Bunny asks confused.

She nods and begins listing off their names "Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost"

Jack looks surprised she said his name "You know me?"

"Of course," She said smiling sweetly "You are the Spirit of Winter, yes?"

He nods " I'm sorry to say we don't know who you are"

"Oh, I'm the spirit of animals and plants," She said "Noel Wolf"

* * *

Authors note-

Okay...not much to say...

Sorry for any mistakes, tell me about then and I will fix them.

Ask questions if you are confused and review!

_~Newola Wolfie~_


End file.
